The invention relates to a holder for a beverage container or the like, as used mainly in motor vehicles. Such holders are known in many constructions and with different operating principles.
It is an object of the invention to further develop the known holders for a beverage container.
This object has been achieved by fixing the beverage container with a plurality of lamellae (or lamella-like elements) in the manner of an iris diaphragm in the receiving opening of the holder. As a result, a secure hold is achieved even when the diameters of the beverage container differ. In contrast to holders with springy holding elements, no mechanical resistance has to be overcome in the holder according to the invention when a beverage container is inserted, so that the operating forces are very low. Furthermore, the holder according to the invention is distinguished by stylistic clarity and technical simplicity, causing the manufacturing costs to be low.